Planeadventures
by sickfoxy
Summary: Short story, Axel and Roxas are visiting Sora and Riku at Destiny Island.Rox finds himself utterly bored and gains some curouage to his normally innocent actions.It's rated M 'to be safe',not too juicy but still it has sexual content,it's also kinda cute.Sorry if there is any grammar stuff out in the space,did my best to fix'em.Might be some Soriku in there.should i Continue it?


_AKUROKU~ _

_''Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain Xemnas speaking. We'll be arriving at Destiny Island within x hours. Let's all makes this a pleasant flight and you are once again free to buy something from our breakfast chart. A film is going to be view with in fifthteen minutes so if you like to buy headphones you can and also…'' _

Well, now. Since the roaring sound and the annoying voice in the speaker wouldn't let me have a single blunt of sleep it couldn't be helped. I let out a suppressed sigh. ''Hey, you awake?'' I felt a heavy hand drop on my head, patting it lightly. The warm touch felt nice, comforting. I turned my head a little to take a glance at him. He looked even better after one most likely sleepless night, his hair was a mess. Always thought he looked suggestively attractive in a bedhead style, his features looked rather frightened. ''Slept well?'' He asked with a shaky voice. ''Yeah'' I yawned and tried to stretch my back out, well as much as this damned airplane seat would let me. ''How about you, you look… Uhmn'' I couldn't help but to giggle when I saw his right hand cramp on the seats handle. ''Noo, _my_ night was terrible!'' he whined.

I sighed. He was so damn scared every time we had to travel somewhere, which was not very often since he got so freaked out every time the plane took off. ''Don't be such a baby. You should have listen to Luxord and gotten hammered enough to enjoy the flight.'' He frowned and he got those cute wrinkles on his nose. ''Easy for _you_ to say, at the time you were sleeping that guy have been tossing up leftovers…'' Axel pointed over to a guy whit an eyepatch who was half passed out drooling on his x-scarred companion. ''And a kid has been kicking my seat for six hours straight, the steward spilled fucking peanuts and beer on me, that old hag has been flirting with me, my hair is a mess…'' I smiled. ''I like it like that.'' I interrupted. ''Well, thanks but all of that shit happened plus that _someone's_ snoring and grouping didn't really help much either!'' He glared at me.

Wow, he looked really tired all of a sudden. ''Uhmn… Woops?'' I was known to be clingy when sleeping but not as bad as Sora I guessed. How Riku was able to sleep with him every night I couldn't imagine, well at least not if you wanted to get some sleep. Axel sunk down in his seat, still not letting go of the poor abused seat handle. ''Hey Axel…'' He took a fast look at me. ''Yeah?'' he quickly turned his head back to staring at the small TV in front of him, trying to distract himself. ''How long is it until we land?'' I clung to his arm and looked out the window on my left. Light clouds were sailing by how could Axel want to pass this view by? ''Dunno, four hours perhaps?'' I thought about it for a minute. Hmn, four hours, that was a lot of dead time, could there be a way to make it more fun? I grinned.

''Hey Rox… Your hand is rather far down.'' Axel whispered. I innocently looked down on my hand resting on Axel's hip, quite a sensitive spot for him, although he had many. ''Yeah, do you really object?'' I laughed. He didn't seem amused at all. He tried to brush of my hand gently. Oh no, it wouldn't be THAT easy. I stretched up a bit and whispered in his ear. ''Axel, aren't you bored too?'' He looked a bit puzzled. ''I am NOT playing I spy again.'' He muttered. Well that's okay, he suck at it. ''Noo, I meant something more… _pleasurable._'' I rolled out the last word trying to make him get my point. He looked at me. ''What…'' Sigh, he was rather slow today, but it was cute. ''Come on… It can be a little adventure.'' I said as I nipped on his neck, leaving little blushing marks.

He snapped. ''Are you seriously suggesting we do _that _in a place like _this_!'' I hushed him with a light kiss. ''Stupid don't yell!'' My hand wandered over his chest making him twist with slight discomfort and tried to get away from me like I was some kind of wild animal. Well, maybe I was converting into one soon enough? I kissed his neck and collarbone, over and over. I knew that was a good move, his breathing was already heavy. ''Axel… _Please_'' I decided to try a different technique. He was a sucker for me begging him. ''Roxas don't go _there_ that's foul play a… And don't touch there!'' He squirmed. ''Aaah, but you like it there.'' I mocked. This was really fun and I'd never thought I'd see him in such venerable state. It was a change to have the control for once.

''Axel… I _need_ you right _now_.'' I tried to hold back a growing blush, when had I become so lewd. Probably because he was normally the vulgar, perverted and fairly persuasive man I know, he had it coming for last Halloween. ''Listen Roxas…And STOP touching there…'' He glared. ''My hand slipped.'' I replied. ''Listen up, you can get suspended from flying from doing such naughty things on a plane and what would you tell Sora when you can't visit him for next Christmas, all because you were in some kind of kinky phase.''

I kept kissing and biting into the pulsing skin. ''He would understand. Besides, it's his turn to come over to us with Riku next year. And we would only be suspended if we got caught.'' I licked on his earshell, making him shudder. ''You're insane… Are you really ROXAS?'' I avoided his childish question. ''**You** of all people should think this sounds as a very good idea?'' I was rather surprised no one had noticed us yet, since I had been grouping Axel for almost fifthteen minutes. He sighed. ''Can't you wait until we get to the house?'' I chuckled. ''I am not a very patient being.'' He laughed. ''I know, but now is a good practice then?'' I would not give up on this. ''Let's go now? The bathroom is probably available and I see you got a little problem.'' He shrunk together with frustration. ''don't call him _little_…'' I giggled. ''Oh, well I need some evidence.'' I grinned.

''_Who_ are you and what have you done to _my _Roxas?'' Axel put one a fake face of horror pointing at me, he had let go of the handle, well done. ''What ever do you mean?'' I tried in above suspicion. ''well, this other day when we were going home from Leon's barbeque you were all prude about us making out on the way home… And now you say we should have planese…!'' I slapped a hand over his pretty mouth. ''Shut up. That was in public and it was in someone's yard!'' He freed himself from my hold. ''Oh, and this is _not_ public?! And that yard looked a lot like a park, they probably have teens rolling around their roses all of the time!'' He scoffed.

A frown took form on my already pouty face. ''So you're saying no?'' He gasped as I let my hand run down, deep down once again. ''Yes, yes I am.'' Hah, I sneered. ''Right, you know I'm wearing _those_…'' he looked at me with distrust. ''Which ones…'' I giggled. He was too easy. ''The red laced ones you gave me last Christmas.'' His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped a bit. ''No way… You would never… Would you…?'' I thought this was a good time to put the stone on a roll. ''Well you just have to find it out, now will you. But right now you're wasting precious time.'' I unbuckled the belt and stood up and managed to get by his long legs, obviously cramped in between the tight seats. ''Roxas… Where are you going, stop right there! '' He called out for me but I know he would follow. I found one boot clear.

''Roxas, seriously do you know how hard it is to get out of there whit _this_.'' I was quite sure what he was directing at. ''Let's fix it then?'' I dragged him by the collar of his shirt and locked the door behind us. ''Shit this is really small!'' He protested. I started to kiss him, passionately. ''Axel, please. I can't stand it anymore. You know you want to as well.'' I couldn't help but to grind myself against all that was Axel and I discovered that the friction was seriously pleasant. He groaned, that's when I knew I had won. ''Aaah…Roxas…!'' He yelped. ''Axel…'' I responded with equal passion. ''No Roxas your on my foot!'' He laughed. ''Oh, I'm sorry baby.'' He lifted me up on the small, very small encounter holding the sink. ''There… Like a doll.'' He mocked and kissed my neck. ''You're kidding, right?'' I glared. ''Well I can't sit there without breaking it, now can I?'' He smiled.

''Mhnn. True, you eat too much junk food.'' I stated as I started to work on his black shirt, but to open every button took way to long so it ended up with me ripping them open so they flew everywhere. ''Hey! This is one of my favorites, you know!'' He bit me in the shoulder, which caused me to gasp. ''I'll get you a new one!'' I felt his nails scrape against my hips. As I tried to get closer to him I returned the favor digging my nails down in his soft skin, it caused him to cry out in a swift moan. ''Damn, you have bad influence on me.'' He grinned and gave me a deep kiss, at first I tried to for once dominate the kiss but figured it was a dead case. He was basically ordering me to submit into it, but that's was fine too.

His hands were traveling up to my chest, I couldn't hold in the embarrassing mewling sounds from when he bit my earlobe and pulled of my t-shirt. The cool air gave me goosebumbps when it touched my hot skin. Axel took of the rest of his shirt exposing his torso and shoulders. I blushed slightly at the sudden view, he was all mine.

After about one and a half hour or so, I started to realize what I've done! How could we have done this? Seriously, Sora would mock me forever! I blushed deeply. ''We made quite the mess… Well, you mostly.'' He grinned and ducked when I tried to slap him. ''Shutupdoyouknowwhatwehavedon ehere?! '' I panicked. ''Well yeah, at least I think you got all kinky and wanted me to have airplanesex with you?'' He laughed and I growled in response. ''We are so screwed!'' I put a hand over my forehead and felt how Axel gave me a loving hug from behind. ''Oh come on… It felt great though, right?'' He smiled. ''… Yes.'' I muttered. ''Let's get out of here, we can see if we can grab something to eat.'' I was really starving after our adventure.

I opened the door and the first thing we saw was a steward with crossed arms, stomping his foot with a disproving face. ''Uhmn…'' Axel started. ''He felt sick… And I needed to help him!'' I stated and grabbed a hold of Axel's wrist who gave the steward a quick smile. We made our ways back to our seats. ''Man, hope we make it without getting tossed out right now.'' Axel joked. ''Yeah…'' I hugged him. ''So, how do you feel?'' He grinned. ''Very relaxed, I think I might start to enjoy flying.'' I chuckled, how ironic. ''Well, I am not doing that next time.'' He leaned his big messy red head on my shoulder. ''Noo, next time we take the train… And by the way, you lied about you wearing _those_.''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Roxas! '' A chirpy voice echoed around the airport making people turn their heads. ''Hello Sora, it's been a while.'' I greeted the wild brunette back who threw himself on me making me drop my bag. ''I've missed you, bro!'' He took a step back allowing me to catch my breath. ''I missed you too dufus.'' He grinned widely. ''Wow, Axel your hair is a mess! What did you do?'' Axel pouted. ''I was attacked.'' Sora looked a bit muddled. ''Sora, I parked the car near the entrance.'' Riku broke in. ''Hello Riku, long time no see. Are you gonna take your responsibility for my brother yet?'' I asked the silverett and got a wicked smirk in return. ''Actually…'' Sora held out his left hand with a blush. ''The hell! You two are engaged?!'' I yelled grabbing his hand to take a look at the silver ring. ''Yeah, why not, I know I will always want to be with Riku.'' Sora cuddled up next to his mate giving him a loving look. ''Well, congratulations you two! '' Axel cheered. ''Thanks, let's see how long it takes for you two now right? Let's go home now, shall we.'' Sora smiled. ''You two look exhausted.'' Riku put in.

Sora held his arm around my neck and helped me with my bags, behind us Axel and Riku were talking away about how expensive it was nowadays to fly. ''So Roxas, it was quite a long flight right? Was it boring? Did Axel throw up?'' He asked. ''Well, I must say it was quite an interesting flight.'' I laughed and Sora looked confused and couldn't see what the funny part was. If the next time was to go by train we would at least have a lot more space. ~


End file.
